Importante
by MiloLM
Summary: —Es porque eres lo más importante para mí —explica el joven ninja de orbes azules sin apartar la vista de ella—. A pesar de que no puedo avanzar más, sigues siendo lo más importante y siempre lo serás. [Leonarai].


**Nombre del one-shot:** Importante.

 **Personajes:** Karai Oroku/Miwa Hamato, Leonardo Hamato, Rafael Hamato, Abril O'Neil y Donatello Hamato.

 **Pairing:** Leonarai [Leo x Karai].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Drama, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 2710.

 **Notas:** Este one-shot es un regalo para **_Daniela1501_** , una personita especial para mí. ¡Besos querida! n.n

* * *

 **Summary:** —Es porque eres lo más importante para mí —explica el joven ninja de orbes azules sin apartar la vista de ella—. A pesar de que no puedo avanzar más, sigues siendo lo más importante y siempre lo serás.

* * *

 _ **Importante**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —inquiere hastiado y un tanto enojado Rafael dirigiéndose a su líder de bandada azul.

Éste deja de vendarse el brazo lastimado y lo mira serio.

—No sé qué me quieres decir. —Declara Leonardo con voz monótona y luego continúa con su labor.

—Hablo de lo distante que estás con Karai —explica el de ojos verdes y el mayor se detiene otro momento como si aquello hubiera tocado un punto importante—. ¿Qué fue eso de hace un momento? ¿Qué acaso sus peleas no eran juegos divertidos entre ustedes? Siempre era así.

—Sí, pero ya no lo es —aclara severo y termina su labor con brusquedad (pero no demuestra nada de dolor) y observa a su hermano otra vez—. No serán más juegos. Esos días acabaron.

—¿Por qué? Si es que se puede saber —habla con tono tosco y seco—. No me agrada del todo el hecho de que le haces daño con los entrenamientos como una forma de desahogarte.

—No hago eso —niega quedamente—. Solamente tomo enserio las luchas. Además, si quieres saber la verdadera razón por la cual estoy tan distante y frío con ella, te la diré.

—Adelante.

—Lo qué hago está mal —suelta seriamente pero el de rojo hace cara de no comprender del todo. Leo suspira pesadamente—. Dime algo; si te enamoraras de una persona y quisieras acercarte a ella, y al final descubres que esa persona es tu hermano, ¿seguirías intentando acercarte de manera romántica?

—Obviamente no —sincera con sequedad y luego se da cuenta de su respuesta y mira a Leonardo—. Espera, no quise-

—Supongo que ahora lo entiendes —murmura con rostro resignado y va a tomar sus katanas las cuales dejó tiradas por un momento, y después se dirige a la salida—. Preferiría que no te entrometas más en mis cosas personales.

Rafael de pronto le detiene del hombro y le mira con seriedad.

—Si tienes en cuenta que ustedes no comparten sangre, ¿no? —explica el ojiverde enarcando las cejas.

El de azul niega en silencio y se aleja portando un rostro frío.

Una sombra se encoge en su rincón al terminar de oír la conversación. La silueta femenina porta ahora unos tristes ojos miel y la persona camina saliendo de las sombras en un lugar cerca del gran árbol. Rafa la mira al notar su presencia y se queda estático.

—K-Karai, tú-

—No necesitas consolarme, Rafael —interrumpe la bella muchacha asiática sabiendo que la tortuga de rojo terminaría dándole esas palabras de aliento en un caso como ese (todos hacen eso pensando que ayudan). Suspira algo cansada y triste y curva sus labios rojos en una sonrisa—. Creo que ya tengo la respuesta de Leo con esto. —Amaga hacia su ya algo lejana confesión en uno de los entrenamientos que tuvo con el ninja.

El de rojo no sabe qué hacer, y luego la ve caminar y salir pacífica del dojo sin voltearse o titubear en ningún momento.

Y sabe que algo está mal.

 _ **. . .**_

—Oye, Abril —llama la kunoichi a su nueva amiga. La pelirroja deja su celular para prestarle atención—. En la noche habrá una fiesta y fui invitada por unos chicos. Cómo Shini ya volvió a Japón quisiera saber si vendrías conmigo.

—Oh, claro —acepta con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Informal?

—Informal.

—¿De qué hablan, chicas? —Donnie hace presencia con un plato de pizza gyosa y enseguida Abril se acerca a robarle un par—. Oie no...

—Iremos a una fiesta —contesta con la boca llena—. Karai me invitó, es para esta noche.

—¿Ah, sí? —El científico mira a la chica ojimiel—. ¿Dónde es?

—En una discoteca cerca de la pizzería Antonio's.

—Ah. ¿Con quién irán?

—Como que muy curioso, ¿no, Donatello?

—Sólo quiero saber.

—Con unos chicos que conocí en una cafetería. Son buena gente, o por lo menos me dieron esa impresión.

Leo quien escuchaba todo —dejando impresionantemente de lado su serie— simplemente atinó a suspirar y enojarse interiormente. No puede interferir, algo como eso ya no le concierne.

Así que simplemente suspira pesadamente y vuelve su atención a la televisión sin percatarse en la mirada furtiva que le dedicó Karai por unos instantes.

 _ **. . .**_

Rafa golpea un par de veces la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor, empero no recibe respuesta. Vuelve a intentarlo pero igualmente nadie le contesta, así que encogiéndose de hombros simplemente la abre.

—Oye, Leo, ¿no vas a-? —Pero calla al ver la figura que tiene enfrente. El chico lo mira serio y entonces le devuelve la mirada compartida con curiosidad—. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Iré a vigilar a alguien —informa con simpleza terminando de acomodarse las mangas del abrigo blanco y ligero—. Llegaré un poco tarde.

—Mira; sé que la quieres cuidar y todo porque es nuestra hermana, pero ya estás rayando lo ridículo. ¿Irás con esa forma? —inquiere apuntando el cuerpo humano que ahora posee su líder.

—No te preocupes, Donnie también irá conmigo —alega como excusa que no tiene razón y el ojiverde rueda los ojos—. Me voy, nos vemos más tarde.

Y ya sin más charlas sale del cuarto dejando solo a Rafa, quien simplemente suspira cansado entre el silencio y niega con la cabeza. Sonríe divertido.

—Ni siquiera nuestro intrépido líder puede con sus celos. —Bromea refiriéndose al extraño comportamiento de Leo.

 _ **. . .**_

—Este lugar está genial, ¿no crees? —pregunta divertido y sonriente un chico de cabello rubio a su acompañante de ojos mieles.

Ella da un sorbo a su bebida y asiente efusivamente dándole la razón, a pesar de que no ha podido oír bien sus palabras debido al incesante ruido dentro del lugar.

—¡Karai! —Distingue la voz de Abril detrás y girándose sobre su butaca la ve abrirse paso entre la gran multitud de gente sumida en la canción. La pelirroja trae de la mano a una persona que por un momento se le hace conocida—. ¿Adivinas quién es?

La asiática mira al alto muchacho de arriba abajo. Piel pálida, cabello castaño y un poco largo y recogido, ojos de extraño color rubí, vestimenta un tanto elegante y lentes. Definitivamente no es alguien que se espera encontrar en una discoteca, pero ya ves. Aún si sus expresiones de chico nerd se lo dijeran Karai simplemente no lo descifra del todo.

—¿Quién? —pregunta finalmente enarcando una ceja y alzando la voz para que la chica pelirroja pudiera oírla.

—¡Es...! —Pero no logró escucharla pues justo en ese instante la música aumentó el volumen. Queda confundida pero antes de volver a preguntar Abril se da vuelta a verlo a él—. ¡Vamos a bailar!

—¡Seguro! —acepta el castaño con una sonrisa que deja ver un simpático hueco entre su blanca dentadura.

Y algo parece hacer _clic_ en la cabeza de la kunoichi al finalmente reconocerlo. Va a saludarlo y preguntarle qué hace allí pero en un parpadeo ambos ya han desaparecido. Queda tiesa.

—¿Quiénes eran, linda? —el chico a su lado y ella le mira.

—Ella es una amiga —contesta con naturalidad ignorando el raro apodo que el chico le ha puesto—, y el otro es uno de mis hermanastros.

—Wah. Qué suerte, trajiste a más personas. —Comenta divertido.

—A él no... —murmura bajito y sonriendo tensa. De pronto ve cómo el rubio le extiende una copa de bebida y la agarra. De verdad necesita algo que la haga sentir menos sola (porque al parecer hasta la tabla de Abril tenía más suerte en el amor que ella)—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué —dice con una amable sonrisa y Karai se bebe todo de un sorbo. Enseguida siente su cabeza dar vueltas y él sonríe sospechosamente—. Necesitas algo para relajarte, ¿no crees, preciosa? —Pregunta perverso y la muchacha pierde el equilibrio y cae un poco hacia adelante donde él la sostiene y alza su rostro medio adormilado—. Y esta noche yo también me relajaré.

—Oye —una firme voz masculina lo hace voltear la cabeza y encontrarse cara a cara con un chico de cabello negro y flamantes ojos azules que le observa con frialdad y dejes de advertencia—. ¿Quién eres tú? —El rubio no le responde y luego dirige su vista a la chica quien abre y cierra los ojos paulatinamente—. ¿Qué le hiciste?

Enseguida la agarra y el otro la suelta levantando ambas manos en señal de paz.

—Nada, de pronto se puso así —explica fingiendo confusión. El pelinegro lo mira mal y agarra el recipiente en el que ella bebió y lo examina, para luego volver a mirarlo pero con odio—. O-oye, disculpa... no sabía que era tu novia, lo juro.

—Es mi hermana, bastardo —aclara seco dejando todavía más temeroso al rubio. La agarra en brazos evitando así que caiga debido a su debilidad—. Si le sucede algo date por muerto.

El desconocido traga pesado y luego ve al muchacho alejarse con Karai. Leonardo no tarda mucho en encontrarse a Donnie y Abril casi en medio de la pista de baile y éstos al verlos se espantan. Dejan de bailar y se acercan con rostros preocupados.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —rápidamente Abril se acerca a verle el rostro semi inconsciente.

—Un tipo le puso algo a su bebida —contesta el pelinegro con seriedad—. Donnie, ¿qué puedo hacer para quitarla de este estado?

—Tendrías que hacerle vomitar lo que consumió y luego darle un trozo de carbón —explica tratando de calmar sus propios nervios, pero Leo le mira raro—. Sí, hablo enserio. Eso tiene propiedades importantes en estos casos.

—Bien, bien —afirma tratando de dejar de lado toda esa charla—. La sacaré de aquí. Éste ambiente no es bueno.

—Yo llamaré a la policía —informa Abril sacando su teléfono para marcar de inmediato—. Conozco a la chico que la drogó y él tendrá que pagar por lo que le hizo a Karai.

—De acuerdo.

 _ **. . .**_

Abre los ojos con todas las fuerzas que puede y trata de enfocar la vista. Casi todo lo que ve son manchas de colores pero luego de unos momentos distingue varias formas. Su cabeza le da vueltas y está más mareas que tío borracho en navidad.

Trata de levantarse pero enseguida una mano la se posa delicadamente en su hombro deteniéndola.

—No, no —niega la ronca voz de Leonardo y piensa que por un momento es lo más tranquilizante que pudo haber escuchado en su vida—. Quédate acostada o te sentirás peor.

Una vez más recuesta su cabeza sobre la blanda superficie. Es el regazo de Leo, pero no lo sabe, no puede pensar claramente en nada. Sólo quiere descansar un poco para calmarse y no sentirse tan mal.

Y entonces la realidad la ataca de golpe. Ha sido tontamente engañada como colegiala idiota por un tipo raro y mal teñido, y Leonardo la ha salvado de sufrir abuso por estar drogada. No puede sentirse más avergonzada.

Se cubre el rostro incapaz de mostrar su enorme sonrojo de vergüenza. No puede creerlo, ella, una kunoichi experimentada, que ha luchado contra miles de seres raros, también contra extrañas criaturas de otra dimensión y hasta contra el gran Destructor. Ha sido idiota y creído en las palabras de un desconocido que solamente iba a aprovecharse de su persona. Era patética.

—Soy horriblemente patética. —Murmura bajamente y el chico la oye y pone una mano en la cabeza femenina.

—No eres patética, Karai. —Declara dulcemente el muchacho.

Karai siente el tacto tan amable, pero también queda confundida. En vez de sentir tres dedos grandes, siente cinco cálidas y pequeñas comparadas a las de un mutante. Queda anonadada y de golpe se levanta, observando a la persona que tiene enfrente. Ambos se miran con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Inquiere tratando de mantenerse serena. Se pone de pie y se aleja un paso del chico—. ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?

Lo ve suspirar y luego se levanta, para regalarle una sonrisa familiar.

—Soy yo, Leo —contesta con tranquilidad y alza las manos en señal de paz—. Lo siento, necesitaba esta forma para entrar a sacarte de allí.

—¿Leo? —Lo nombra un tanto confunda y enarca las cejas y luego aparta la vista. Juega con sus dedos incapaz de pensar en las palabras de disculpas que quiere soltar. Se siente todavía más patética—. Así que tú fuiste el que me salvó.

—... Sí.

—¿Por qué? —Lo vuelve a mirar—. ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? Se supone que no me quieres ni podemos tener nada. Entonces, ¿qué haces apareciendo de la nada?

—Karai, yo-

—Yo no soy importante para ti —interrumpe con sequedad y él siente algo clavarle dolorosamente en el pecho—. Lo dejaste claro, ¿no? Yo no soy importante.

—En eso te equivocas. —Alega severo.

—¿Por qué?

Lo ve desviar la mirada y por un momento cree que en realidad no tiene forma de negarlo (pero no es así —tiene mucho que negarle—). Pero antes de dar vuelta lo nota volver a dirigirle los ojos azules de nuevo y una gran sonrisa es lo que recibe, una sonrisa llena de amor y dulzura que la descoloca y hace sentirse miserable (porque cree que esa sonrisa nunca le pertenecerá) y feliz (porque una pequeña parte de ella se siente agradecida de que se la dedique a ella en ese momento) al mismo tiempo.

—Es porque eres lo más importante para mí —explica el joven ninja de orbes azules sin apartar la vista de ella—. A pesar de que no puedo avanzar más, sigues siendo lo más importante y siempre lo serás.

El corazón se le aprieta y le duele. Se encoge sosteniéndose el pecho y cae de rodillas. Ya no puede soportarlo, no quiere más. Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo conteniendo los dolorosos sentimientos de rechazo y resignación. ¿Cómo se atreve él a hablarle de esa forma después de todo lo que le ha hecho?

—Eres un idiota —alega secamente y lo mira con frialdad. Él solamente puede demostrar preocupación pero no se acerca (teme empeorar las cosas)—. Eres un verdadero idiota. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?

Y entonces lo escucha acercarse corriendo y luego la abraza. Trata de zafarse pero sigue débil y mareada y no puede, y sólo se deja llevar por el cálido sentimiento de ser rodeada por esos brazos fuertes que se empeñan en no dejarla escapar ni alejarse. Y quiere continuar así e ilusionarse —aunque eso sea estúpido y todavía más doloroso (y se pregunta si es una masoquista)—.

—Ya te lo dije —reitera el muchacho sin separarse y la aprieta más contra su cuerpo—. Eres lo más importante para mí. Y si es necesario tendré que dañarte (el corazón) para poder protegerte (y alejarme de ti).

Y es cuando ya no lo soporta y hace una mueca de dolor y sufrimiento y las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos de miel y resbalan por sus mejillas.

Aunque sea lo más importante no significa que será feliz a su lado.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Se supone que tendría que tener un final feliz, pero no me salió :v No iba con la trama original así que le puse este bien sad.

Lo siento, querida Dany, como que te he decepcionado, ¿verdad? ;-;

Aun así los quiero a todos. ¡Besos y abrazos!

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
